Magnamon
Name: Magnamon, The Radiance of Miracles | Magnamon X Origin: Digimon Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Armor/Mega-level Vaccine/Free-Attribute Exalted Knight Digimon, Member of the Royal Knights Threat level: Mobius Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Flight, Can absorb data, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation and Absolute Zero, Acausality (Survived the All Delete), Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation. | Complete Invulnerability, Forcefield Creation, Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification(Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Physical strength: At least Multiversal+ (Kept the Digital World and the Human World apart along with several other Royal Knights, traded blows with other enemies on his level) | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Considered one of the stronger Royal Knights and thus shouldn't be to far behind Alphamon. Should be superior, or at least comparable to Lilithmon, who destroyed the space-time continuum of a "Zone", which is the size of the Human universe, just out of minor anger) | At least Multiverse level+ (Far Stronger than before) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Fought and defeated Dynasmon, who could put up a good fight against Alphamon, Takumi Aiba and Yuuko Kamishiro in single combat. The combined effort of him, Gallantmon, Jesmon, Omegamon and UlforceVeedramon fended off Examon) Speed: Immeasurable ' (All the Royal Knights are able to traverse through space time and move within areas that exist beyond space time. Capable of matching Demon Lord class Digimon, who are natives of the Dark Area, which is without time) | 'Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Shown to be as fast as Omegamon and Alphamon, who participated in the final battle against the Mother Eater, which took place in higher-dimensional space) Durability: At least Multiverse level+ (Has the highest durability among the Royal Knights) | At least Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Could tank hits from Examon and Dynasmon) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Chrome Digizoid Armor | X Antibody, Gold Digizoid Armor Intelligence: As a member of the Royal Knights, Magnamon is an incredibly skilled combatant, having accumulated enough combat experience to fight alongside his peers. Due to lacking external weapons, his specializes in hand-to-hand combat and energy attacks, overwhelming foes with powerful blows charged with the Digi-Egg of Miracle's power before finishing them with his mighty Magna Blaster. Weaknesses: Using the Magna Blaster takes a great toll on Magnamon, forcing him to use it sparingly as it damages his data structure | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Aura Barrier (Light Aura Barrier): Envelops self in a barrier of light to ward off enemies. * Magna Blast (Plasma Shoot): Fires a shot of ball-shaped plasma. In Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Data Squad, this attack is depicted as unleashing missiles from its armor. * Magna Blaster (Extreme Jihad): Emits the utmost power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles in the form of an energy wave from its entire body. However, because it was proven that the size of Magna Blaster's power rapidly accelerates the damage to Magnamon's data, it is currently sealed. * Magna Punch (Magnum Punch): Puts all its strength into a powerful punch. * Magna Kick (Magnum Kick): Kicks with all its might. * Miracle Creation: Due to the properties of the Digi-Egg of Miracles, Magnamon has a miraculous ability to overcome any predicament placed before him, thus enacting a "miracle" as the origin his power implies. As a result, a series of coincidences will occur that will guarantee Magnamon's victory no matter what odds he faces. * Shining Gold Solar Storm: Rapidly compresses space, then immediately and explosively expands it, sweeping away surrounding enemies with a golden laser beam. * Guard Charge Field: Increases both him and his allies durability. Category:Digimon Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Weapons user Category:Male Category:Light attribute Category:Explosives user Category:Axe user Category:Magic user Category:Video game Category:Swordsman